<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>on the floor by paulmcmuffin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715103">on the floor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmcmuffin/pseuds/paulmcmuffin'>paulmcmuffin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Confusion, Crying, Hurt, Kissing, M/M, Set in Chapter 4, i ended up experimenting, it all started with a meme that said something about a rival pinning a protag against a wall, this is interesting to say the least, this was supposed to be cute and sweet but oh well</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmcmuffin/pseuds/paulmcmuffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto doesn't understand Togami at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>on the floor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdont_say/gifts">youdont_say</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!! let me tell you something about this one: i was inspired by a meme i saw on instagram, it's by the user 'diet._.panta'. this was supposed to be something cute and sweet, but then i got an idea. i rarely use music as my inspiration, as in the actual sound and melody of the song, but as i was writing this, i was listening to music from my childhood and, for some reason, it made me write something kind of... painful. maybe that's because the memories those songs hold for myself are kind of painful, but anyway, that's what happened. and i wanted to let myself experiment with my English writing since it's not my first language and sometimes, you just kind of get stuck in the same loop y'know. </p><p>anyway! here it is, it's a short one but i'm kind of proud of it. this one also has the best making out scene i have ever written in my humble opinion, so take that as you will</p><p>for you, colton: i gifted this work to you because you have drove me into trying new things with my writing, you always continue to inspire me and overall make me feel better about my work even when i'm feeling really insecure. thank you for being one of my dearest friends dude, i love you so much &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fourth Class Trial had been an absolute nightmare to everyone involved. With Aoi almost giving up her life for her dead friend, Togami losing his mind when he realized he was in the wrong, and Makoto just trying to get by and solve the mystery with Kyoko’s help… It had been awful, and when no one of the remaining students got executed, it all felt even more terrifying for some reason. Makoto was an emotional wreck, absolutely spent as he strolled down the corridors of Hope’s Peak Academy to the dormitory area. He felt like throwing up, he was so unbelievably scared that something even more traumatizing would happen than everything he had already experienced in this joke of a school.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear quick steps behind him, coming closer and closer. He was pulled back to reality when a firm hand grabbed his left shoulder and yanked him backwards, throwing him against the nearest wall. Makoto yelped and shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to face the person who would more than likely end up killing him right there on the spot. A hand was propped on the wall next to Makoto’s head and another was quickly placed on the brunette’s chest, pressing the boy hard against the wall. Makoto heard labored breathing near his right ear and smelled kind of an overpowering scent of some fancy shampoo. Slowly and cautiously, he opened his eyes that were soon met with the sight of Byakuya Togami’s face being mere centimeters away from his own.</p><p> </p><p>“T-Togami-kun?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde’s eyes were flaming. He was so angry, so unbelievably angry that Makoto was afraid he might actually kill him. He had no idea what he had done to upset the heir like this, but whatever it was, he beat himself up for it a million times in his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Never anger a guy like him, you absolute moron!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Togami was staring at Makoto with his chest heaving, his teeth gritted, and his eyebrows furrowed into a deep frown. He tightened his hold on Makoto’s hoodie, gripping it with his left hand. Then, he said, “How did you know?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Know what?” Makoto asked, baffled. He was trying to read Togami’s expression, but the blonde expressed nothing else than pure rage. What was the meaning of all this?</p><p> </p><p>“That it was a suicide. How did you know that, Naegi?!” Togami was screaming now, and his grip on Makoto’s hoodie tightened all the more, until Togami’s knuckles were white. His stare only intensified, and Makoto was sure the stare alone would be enough to kill him.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, I–! Maybe, uhh… Maybe it had something to do with empathy, placing yourself in Sakura’s shoes? I don’t know, honestly, Kyoko did most of the job, go yell at her, please, you’re scaring me!”</p><p> </p><p>Makoto was sweating under Togami’s glare. He felt his heart beating as fast as it had during the Trial. He was becoming a little bit too aware of the lack of space between him and the heir, and it was starting to make him picture very interesting scenarios in his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is not the time for this!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As if to point out the inappropriate thoughts Makoto was having, Togami pushed the brunette upward on the wall and slid his right leg between Makoto’s now dangling legs. The blonde’s face was almost touching Makoto’s as he said, “Spit it out, Naegi. Tell me how you knew something I couldn’t even guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“I seriously don’t know! Please, go ask Kyoko and let me go, Togami-kun, I have nothing that would interest you in any–“</p><p> </p><p>Makoto stopped defending himself when he saw Togami’s intense stare shift from his eyes a bit down across his face, approximately where his lips were. The brunette’s feet were still off the ground, Togami’s leg was pressed between his legs, and Makoto was flustered. Togami’s breath was tickling his face when the blonde decided to lean in a bit more, so that their noses were touching while still keeping his gaze on Makoto’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you have <em>something</em> that would interest me”, the heir suddenly whispered and was literal millimeters away from kissing Makoto, when his face turned an impressive shade of scarlet and he turned his look away from the smaller boy. He let go of Makoto’s hoodie as suddenly as he had grabbed it and stormed away from the boy toward the door to his own dorm.</p><p> </p><p>Makoto was left there, in the corridor, feeling how his heart was hammering out of his chest and the blood was rushing up to his cheeks, turning them a flushed color. The brunette placed a hand on his chest, trying to calm his overexcited heart and even out his ragged, shallow breathing. Sweat drops forming on his temples, Makoto exhaled deeply and slid down the wall on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What the ever-loving fuck was that all about?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>What was Togami’s deal? Why had he been so furious at Makoto for something he wasn’t even responsible for? And what the hell had been up with the unnecessary physical connection? Makoto’s head was swirling a million miles an hour, he couldn’t grasp a single thought properly. The boy covered his face with his hands and sighed again, still feeling how his heart was pounding in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why am I feeling like this?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Makoto drew a hand through his messy brown hair and stopped to think for a while.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, it can’t be.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Quickly, the brunette got up from the floor and mentally hit himself for even <em>thinking</em> of anything of that sort. There was literally no reason to be feeling such things, it wasn’t like Togami was a pleasant person because he sure as hell wasn’t. And it wasn’t like Makoto had any reason to be thinking of the other boy more than any other student in the class. And it <em>certainly</em> wasn’t like Makoto found Togami attractive or anything, there was reason for him to be thinking of the blonde’s face, his hair, his slim and tall body… There was <em>no</em> reason for <em>any</em> of that!</p><p> </p><p>Makoto sighed for what felt like the millionth time and got up from the floor. He made his way toward his dorm, opened the door and shut it behind him with a loud thump. As he walked to his bed, the brunette couldn’t get the expression on Togami’s flustered face out of his mind. He sat down on the bed, kicked his sneakers off his feet and fell down onto the soft mattress. Makoto closed his eyes and allowed himself to dwell on his thoughts a little.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why am I so hung up on this? I mean yeah, it isn’t like Togami-kun to pull a stunt like that, that’s true, but he’s still, well, Togami-kun. I have never been able to understand him, no matter how hard I’ve tried. I want to understand him, I really do, but he’s making it so unbelievably hard for me. I want to get to know him, what he likes, what he values in life, how he spends his everyday life outside of this horrible school, what kind of chocolate he likes, what his room looks like, if he’s into boys–</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Makoto stopped the thought process there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why would I want to know if he’s into boys? There’s no reason for it, I wouldn’t do anything with that information. It’s not like I like Togami-kun, I mean I do like boys, sure, but Togami-kun? No. No, there’s nothing about him that I like. I just want to get to know him properly, everything about him, I want to–</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Makoto got up quickly, a little too quickly even. Feeling a little light-headed, the brunette covered his mouth with a hand and sensed how badly his face was burning. He was getting way too riled up by all these unnecessary thoughts; thoughts he blamed Togami for. Togami and his face that had been way too close to Makoto’s own. Togami and his leg that had been placed between Makoto’s. Togami and his fluttering eyelashes against his porcelain skin when he glanced down at Makoto’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Makoto held his head in his hands and felt as his heart began beating faster once again. No, it couldn’t be like that. It just couldn’t. Makoto only wanted to be friends with Togami, surely. Was it a bit funny to want to hold hands with a friend? Maybe. Was it a little strange to want to kiss a friend? Possibly. But some friends just were a little more affectionate with each other, it had to be like that, it just had–</p><p> </p><p>The doorbell rang.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god”, Makoto whispered to himself, being extremely sure of who was waiting for him behind the door. Feeling scared, he took the steps toward the door, braced himself and pushed the doorknob.</p><p> </p><p>“Togami-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde boy was standing in front of Makoto now, looking down at him with the most baffling look in his eyes. He seemed to be a little out of breath for some reason. Makoto couldn’t even blink his eyes; he was so focused on Togami’s confusing expression. Slowly, the heir swallowed and took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>And then, he was kissing Makoto.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmph–!”</p><p> </p><p>Togami pushed the brunette back into his room hurriedly and kicked the door shut. He brought his hands to Makoto’s lower back, pulled him closer and turned him around. Togami pushed Makoto toward the now closed door and pinned him on it much like he had done earlier on. Sliding his right leg between the brunette’s and setting his right hand near the other’s head, Togami moved his lips gracefully against Makoto’s, tilting his head a little and bringing his left hand to rest on the boy’s jaw. Rubbing his thumb along Makoto’s cheekbone, Togami opened his mouth a little and bit down on to the brunette’s lower lip. Makoto’s mouth fell open, and he let out a strangled gasp.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He’s kissing me. Oh my god, he’s kissing me!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Subconsciously Makoto wrapped his arms around Togami’s waist and pulled the blonde closer. The heir sighed into the kiss and tested the waters a little by licking Makoto’s lips slightly. The brunette obliged and opened his mouth, allowing the Togami to push his tongue in. Once the heir’s tongue was invading his mouth, Makoto let out a tiny mewl, gripping Togami’s waist tighter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why is this happening?? Why is he kissing me?? But oh god, please, don’t let it stop. Never let this stop.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Togami’s tongue was sliding against Makoto’s, entwining together, and now his right hand dropped down from the wall to the brunette’s shoulder. So did his left hand; they were both on Makoto’s shoulders, pushing the blazer off. No words were exchanged; Makoto dropped his arms from Togami’s waist, and the blonde slipped the blazer off of Makoto’s slim shoulders. Togami’s hands then began opening the shorter boy’s hoodie, unzipping it and finally pushing it down too, making the garment fall down on the floor. Togami tilted his head to the right, deepened the kiss and moved his hands under Makoto’s t-shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Gh–! Hah–!”</p><p> </p><p>Makoto felt his groin rubbing against Togami’s thigh. He was sure the other boy felt the heat radiating from it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I need answers. I need to know why he’s here. Please, Togami-kun, tell me what this is all about before I ruin it all!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Togami’s hands were now at the small of Makoto’s back under his shirt, pulling the boy’s lower body closer. Suddenly, Makoto became very aware of how hard his crotch was pressing against the heir’s thigh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, no!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the blonde let the brunette’s lips go and moved on to kiss the boy’s neck. That’s when Makoto spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Gh– hah, Togami-kun, please, listen to me! Tell me what this is all about!”</p><p> </p><p>The heir was not apparently listening. He continued sucking on Makoto’s neck, drawing noisy moans from the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Nh– no, please, Togami-kun, stop!”</p><p> </p><p>That seemed to do the trick. Togami let go of Makoto’s neck too and turned to look at the other boy. His lips were swollen and red, his eyes cloudy and droopy, his skin flushed.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it, Naegi?” he finally managed to say. His breathing was ragged as he stared deep into Makoto’s enormous hazel eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you doing this? Please, tell me, Togami-kun, why did you come here to do this?” Makoto didn’t want to sound like he was emotional, but the tears brimming in his eyes were about to fail him anyway. No matter how much he had liked kissing Togami like that, he was way too conflicted. Conflicted on his own feelings and thoughts, conflicted on the other’s actions… Nothing seemed to make sense to the brunette anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I told you, I’m sure you have something that would interest me in some way”, the heir stated matter-of-factly, now smoothing down his wrinkled clothes. Makoto just stared at the boy, the gorgeous boy who was so beautiful it hurt to even look at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What do I feel for you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand, Togami-kun”, he whispered, sounding desperate. The blonde’s expression dropped.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, you don’t understand? You were fully with me on it! You cannot tell me you didn’t want it too.”</p><p> </p><p>Makoto had never seen Togami making a face like that. A face full of misery, full of misunderstanding, despair and shock. With his icy-blue eyes opened wide, perfectly shaped eyebrows arched up and the still swollen lips hanging slightly open. Makoto’s heart ached.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wish I could tell you how I feel. I wish I even knew how I feel myself. But you’re making this so hard for me, Byakuya. All of this; it’s so hard. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No, of course I wanted it, I think. But why did you come here? Please, tell me, Byakuya, I’m so confused!”</p><p> </p><p>The protective walls around Makoto’s soul were not as well-built as Togami’s, and his exterior was faltering. Tiny tears began streaming down the brunette’s freckled face as he struggled with understanding himself and the other boy.</p><p> </p><p>Togami looked scared.</p><p> </p><p>“So you didn’t want it…” he whispered, sounding defeated. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, Byakuya, no! It’s nothing like that! Just please, tell me, what do you want from me. At first, you yelled at me for something that wasn’t even my fault, then you pinned me against a wall and almost kissed me, then you ran away from me and now you’re here, doing… this! Just– Tell me!”</p><p> </p><p>Tears were pooling on Makoto’s chin now as the boy cried. He had no idea where all of this was coming from, why he was crying to begin with, but whatever it was, it all came back to Togami. Togami, who was still standing in front of him, staring at him with those bright and reflective eyes that were filled with uncertainty.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, Naegi. You have something that interests me. How do you want me to say it, idiot?” the heir spat, but there wasn’t real bite to his tone. He was using his rhetoric as a defense mechanism. Makoto knew that, he’d known it from the start, but he still didn’t understand what Togami was after.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette wiped his teary face and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess you were right, Togami-kun”, he said suddenly. “I guess you were right when you said that we would never understand each other. Because right now, nothing of what you do makes any sense to me. If you’re trying to tell me you like me, you’re not delivering it. I’m not hearing that in your words. I’m not hearing <em>anything</em> in your words; all I’m seeing is confusion. So, please, just– Just go.”</p><p> </p><p>Togami’s face shattered along with his heart.</p><p> </p><p>“No, please, Naegi, listen to me, I–“</p><p> </p><p>“Go.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Naegi, please, <em>Makoto</em>, don’t you see what I meant by that kiss, why can’t you see– Makoto!”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>LEAVE</strong>.”</p><p> </p><p>Tears brimming in his icy-blue eyes, Togami gasped and tried not to fall apart at the seams. He took a deep breath, bracing himself. Holding the shambles of his broken heart within his soul, the beautiful boy walked toward the door. He stopped right when he was about to push the door open and looked quickly over at Makoto. The brunette stayed put and did not look.</p><p> </p><p>“Go.”</p><p> </p><p>Hesitantly, Togami opened the door, stepped outside and closed it carefully behind him.</p><p> </p><p>And then, Makoto slid down on the floor again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! please, let me know what you thought of this, did it make you feel anything! i love you all &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>